


Dogs Aren't Allowed in WindClan

by Tiny_Scourge_1112



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Gen, WindClan (Warriors)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 21:52:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14627763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiny_Scourge_1112/pseuds/Tiny_Scourge_1112
Summary: Everybody knows that only cats can be in Clans. But then, a prophecy comes to WindClan, and the next night they find a small dog puppy matching the description of the person in the prophecy. Dogkit is raised by a cruel, hateful mother, not aware that he was a dog. He didn't know why cats kept glaring at him, or why he's so much bigger than his siblings. He also doesn't know that he's part of a prophecy...





	1. Prologue

A gray she-cat with a dark red mottled back lifted her head, gray eyes tired, as a large black tom walked into the nursery. "Sootspots," he said seriously. Sootspots blinked at him and pressed her kits closer to her belly. "What, Blackfur?" she snapped. "I just kitted, and I'm tired!" "I know," responded Blackfur, "But we just found something on the territory." A thin golden she-cat stepped in from behind him. In her jaws she carried a small, black-and-white dog puppy. Sootspots drew back, eyes lighting up with fear and anger. "Get that away from me!" she spat.

The golden she-cat put down the puppy and looked pleadingly into Sootspots' eyes. "Please," she said. "He was laying on the grass, afraid and alone. He was about to die. And you're the only queen in the nursery..." Sootspots glared at the puppy. "Fine," she hissed. "Put that foul thing down at my belly." The golden cat did as she was told. Sootspots looked at the pup like he was a piece of crowfood, and announced, "It's name is Dogkit. To remind it what it is." Blackfur and the golden she-cat dipped their heads and stepped out of the nursery. Sootspots pushed Dogkit away from the other two, her lip curled. "I didn't want you," she breathed at the puppy, who began sucking eagerly at her stomach. He was slightly larger than the other kits, and a whole lot more fluffy. He smelled different, too, than the other kits. The puppy felt strange and out of place at Sootspots' belly. "You aren't my kit. It wasn't my choice to care for you...if it was my decision, I would throw you on the Thunderpath." The gray queen's teeth bared. "I guess I'll have to stick with you for now. But put one large, stinking paw out of line...," she shoved Dogkit roughly, making him whimper.

"...and you'll be thrown in the lake." Sootspots turned and admired her other two kits, who suckled sleepily. "Oh, my sweets," she purred, "My precious little ones..." she licked their heads. "I won't let that ruin your life," she added, shooting a quick glance at Dogkit. "I won't let it." 

* * *

"Are you sure?" questioned Ashstar. He, his mate Crimsonpelt, and the small golden tabby she-cat sat in the back of the leader's den.

"I'm positive," responded the tabby seriously, despite looking rather anxious to be speaking to the Clan leader. "Otherwise, I wouldn't've made you take him in."

Crimsonpelt looked puzzled. "But still...why would StarClan choose him?" she shook her fluffy, graying head. "It doesn't make sense. Why would they choose a dog, of all creatures, and not a cat from WindClan?"

An owl hooted loudly outside, making the golden cat jump. She glanced around furtively, then turned back to the other two cats. "I don't know," she admitted. "But hey, at least it's not a ThunderClan warrior, or a rabbit, or something like that!" Ashstar looked grim. "I think I'd prefer a ThunderClan warrior."

The golden she-cat with green eyes tutted. "Y'know, I didn't make you guys take him in just because of the prophecy!" she scolded. "I just..." she paused, and glanced around furtively again. "You may call me weird," she muttered. "You may call me crazy, or say I've lost my mind. But I felt bad for the dog. He was just laying there, alone, scared, and probably about to die soon. I just...thought about if he had been a kit, instead. A tiny kit. I'll bet Sootspots would've accepted the pup much, much faster if he had been a cat, I can assure you. But why should your species matter? Why should it matter if you're a dog, or a cat, or a bear, or a weasel? We're all the same, in a way. We're all living creatures with feelings. So why should a dog be abandoned, and a cat be saved?"

She had started her speech nervously, but strengthened as she carried on. The golden cat finished with the flick of her tail, then glanced around anxiously. "Sorry," she muttered. "I got carried away, didn't I?"

Ashstar, however, was nodding. "No," he murmured. "That...that made lots of sense. Thank you, Buzzardsky." Crimsonpelt shot her mate a questioning glance, but said nothing. And so, they bent together and began, quietly, discussing the dog in the nursery, who slept at Sootspots' stomach, unaware at how different he was, and that he would soon face a long, hard life. 

* * *

 

**Alliances**

**WindClan**

**Leader:** Ashstar (Elderly gray tom with dark gray spots all over his back, orange eyes. Mate of Crimsonpelt, father of Sootspots.)

**Deputy:** Crimsonpelt (Elderly, fluffy dark red she-cat with gray eyes. Mate of Ashstar, mother of Sootspots.)

**Medicine Cat:** Buzzardsky (Small, thin golden she-cat with dark yellow tabby stripes and green eyes.)

**Warriors**

Blackfur (Large black tom with yellow eyes, mate of Lavendergaze.)

Mapleberry (Pale, gingery-gold she-cat with orangey-red tabby spots, very sleek body, blue eyes. Mother of Cherrypaw and Applepaw, mate of Smokewing.)

Breezefrost (White tom with ambery-brown eyes, mentor of Applepaw.)

Harerunner (Light brown tom with dark brown eyes, mentor of Cherrypaw.)

Lavendergaze (Blue-gray, thick-furred she-cat with a missing ear tip and light green eyes. Daughter of Poppyrain and Whiskerclaw, mate of Blackfur.)

Birdgorse (White she-cat with a pale, reddish-pink back, reddish-pink paws and tail, with green eyes.)

Smokewing (Dark gray tom with a white splash on his chest, light blue eyes. Mate of Mapleberry, father of Applepaw and Cherrypaw.)

Feathersong (Light gray she-cat with a scar on her flank and green eyes.)

**Apprentices**

Applepaw (Pale golden she-cat with dark blue eyes and a long, sleek tail, very long legs. Daughter of Mapleberry and Smokewing, sister of Cherrypaw, apprentice of Breezefrost.)

Cherrypaw (White she-cat with pale golden patches, light blue eyes, long legs and tail with a sleek body. Daughter of Mapleberry and Smokewing, sister of Applepaw, apprentice of Harerunner.)

**Queens and Kits**

Sootspots (Fluffy, dark gray she-cat with gray eyes and a dark red mottled back. Daughter of Ashstar and Crimsonpelt, mother of Cedarkit, Redkit, and adoptive mother of Dogkit.)

Cedarkit (Fluffy gray tom with red streaks in his fur, orange eyes.)

Redkit (Dark red she-cat with gray speckles on her face, gray eyes.)

Dogkit (Black and white, fluffy dog with dark brown eyes. Border Collie.)

**Elders**

Poppyrain (Pure white she-cat with a blue-gray back and tail, with golden eyes. Mother of Lavendergaze, mate of Whiskerclaw.)

Whiskerclaw (Dark brown tabby tom with green eyes, scars criss-crossing his muzzle. Paralyzed tail. Mate of Poppyrain.)

Horizonpelt (Light brownish-gray tom with pale red and orange streaks going through his fur, one blue eye and one ambery-brown eye.)

* * *

 


	2. Accidents Happen

Dogkit slid out of the nursery, blinking at the harsh light. He was two and a half moons old, and had gotten used to the fact that nearly everybody in the Clan glared at him, although he didn't know why. He was perfectly used to the fact that he was bigger than his siblings, who were the same age as him. He was so big, in fact, he was about the size of an apprentice. Dogkit looked around camp curiously, wondering what to do. His sister, Redkit, was chasing some moss in the clearing. He perked his floppy ears a bit, excited, and ran over to her. Redkit and Cedarkit were the only cats in his adoptive family who actually liked him. His mother, Sootspots, was always mean to him, and there was never a time that she didn't insult him. His grandmother always gave him looks that were a mixture of hostility and fear, and his grandfather, Ashstar, acted completely neutral towards him.

"Hey Redkit!" he mewed. He spoke, moved, and acted like a cat, even giving himself the same tongue baths-- but, of course, he didn't think this was unusual. His meow was deep and sounded peculiar, and he had a strange accent, but he didn't really care. Dogkit smiled at Redkit, sticking his fluffy tail straight in the air. Redkit grinned back at him. "Hiya, Dogkit!" she chirped. "Wanna play Battle?"

"Okay!" agreed Dogkit. Just then, Cedarkit scampered out of the nursery. "Sorry I'm late," he panted. "Mother held me up. She wanted to groom me so I looked perfect." He snorted. "What's happening, guys?"

"We're playing Battle," said Redkit. "But it isn't fair with just three of us. Hey, Applepaw!" The pretty apprentice looked over, "Yes, what is it?"

"Wanna play Battle?" Redkit asked. Applepaw nodded, "Sure, why not?" she strode over. "So these are the rules," Redkit mewed. "Each of us have to be a Clan. And then, we fight!" Her eyes gleamed. "I'm gonna be WindClan," she added quickly, before anyone could claim it. There was an "Awww" of disappointment. "Applepaw can be RiverClan, because she's really sleek and pretty." Applepaw smirked, and drew her tongue over her shiny pelt, showing off how thin she was underneath.

"Cedarkit is ThunderClan, because he's brave!" squeaked Redkit. Cedarkit puffed out his chest. Redkit looked at Dogkit. "Sorry, Dogkit," she said apologetically. "You have to be smelly ShadowClan." Dogkit replied, "That's okay, I don't mind." Redkit grinned. "Right then," she said, "Now, fight!"

Applepaw pounced on Redkit, who squealed. Cedarkit jumped at Dogkit, but he dodged and batted at Cedarkit, careful not to hurt him. Cedarkit grabbed Dogkit's tail and gripped on tight, then climbed up it. Dogkit, weighed down by his brother, stopped and began snapping at the fluffy gray kit, trying to get at him. Cedarkit clambered onto his back. "Aha!" he said triumphantly, as Dogkit was forced onto his belly. "I, the great ThunderClan, has defeated ShadowClan!"

Dogkit yelped, "Oh no you haven't!" and flung himself backwards, onto his back, crushing Cedarkit. Then he rapidly rolled off of his brother and lunged, teeth snapping around his brother's tail. The gray kit froze, and so did Dogkit, as they both scented blood. Then Cedarkit burst into tears. Dogkit let go of his brother's tail and took a few steps back. Redkit and Applepaw stopped wrestling to see what was happening.

The sound of Cedarkit's crying, and the smell of blood, attracted all of the cats from their dens, looking curious. Soon there was a crowd around them. There was muttering, "What happened?" "Is he hurt?" "StarClan, did it bite him? I knew it was dangerous to the Clan!"

"What happened here?!" Sootspots burst through the crowd, looking around wildly. She saw her son, sniffing his bloody tail. Her eyes went straight to Dogkit. "What have you done to my kit?!" she screeched. "You disgusting piece of vermin! I'll have a word with Ashstar about this!" Dogkit shook his head. "I-I-it was an accident! I swear I didn't mean to hurt him!" Sootspots snarled. "Sure, sure!" she spat. "Wait outside the nursery-- after Cedarkit gets proper care, I'll bet you'll be banished from the Clan!" Dogkit took a few steps back as his mother scooped up Cedarkit and bustled him to the medicine den. The crowd began to drift away, murmuring.

A small body brushed against his. "It's okay," murmured Redkit. "I know it was an accident." Dogkit lowered his head. "Mother doesn't think that." His sister reached up to lick his furry white cheek. "Mother's never been very kind to you," she muttered. "Why does she hate you so much?" Dogkit whimpered; he was getting dangerously close to tears. "I-I d-don't know," he breathed, then nudged her away. "Go have fun," he whispered. "I'll be outside the nursery." Then he turned and sulked towards the nursery, head and tail low. He heard a cat muttering, "Look at him, he's huge! I knew he would hurt somebody one day, accident or not."

Dogkit sat down and looked around miserably. WindClan cats, his own Clanmates, were glaring at him from all sides, like he was an enemy. Dogkit bit his lip, struggling not to cry. He lifted his head and met his grandmother's gaze, and she looked like she wanted to slaughter him. The fury in her eyes was too much for the poor kit, and he quickly looked at his paws. Then, he heard pawsteps, and looked up to see Sootspots stomping towards him. "Come here!" she hissed, and he followed her as she stormed into the leader's den.

"Father!" Sootspots exclaimed as they burst into the den. "Dogkit attacked it's brother!" Dogkit flinched. When she put it that way, he was definitely going to be banished from the Clan. Also, he didn't like being called an 'it', and he didn't know why Sootspots did that, but it was probably because of how much she hated him.

Ashstar looked up at her calmly from where he was laying in his nest. "What happened, Dogkit?" he asked. "Tell the truth, now."

Dogkit swallowed. "We were playing together," he meowed nervously. "And I just... bit him. It was an accident!"

Sootspots bared her teeth. "Right, an accident," she sneered. "Ashstar, look at it! Look at what it is! You think this was an accident?"

The kit worked up his courage and argued, "It was, I swear! Also, I'm not an it, I'm a tom!" He lashed his small tail. "I don't know why everyone hates me so much. I'm a cat, just like them! What did I do to deserve this?!" He looked anxiously at Ashstar, but he just raised his eyebrows and said, "Dogkit, me and your mother need to have a private conversation. Please go outside."

Dogkit walked out of the den, paused, then stayed to listen. He stayed out of view, but leaned close to the den, listening hard.

"Sootspots, did you hear that? He thinks he's a cat."

"It's just acting!" spat his adoptive mother. "It's pretending to be innocent so it can attack the whole Clan while they sleep!"

"Sootspots," Ashstar's voice grew gentle. "Listen to me. I know it was an accident. He loves his brother dearly, and didn't mean to hurt him. He said, specifically, that he's a cat. Do you think that a d-- er, dangerous creature, would want to kill the Clan if they don't even know what they are? Use your head, Sootspots."

"But- but-" sputtered the gray-and-red she-cat. "We should banish it! We should've at the first chance we had! It's a danger to the Clan, I can assure you. And what will the other Clans say when they find that WindClan has taken in a--?"

Ashstar sounded tired. "But remember, darling," he murmured, so Dogkit could barely hear him. "Remember what StarClan said."

There was a long pause. Finally, Sootspots whispered, "I know. But...what if StarClan is playing some weird trick on us? It can't be--"

But whatever she was about to say, Dogkit didn't get to hear it.

"Eavesdropping, are you?" Dogkit jumped and turned around to see a thin, pretty golden she-cat with calm green eyes. "Um...maybe...?" Buzzardsky laughed. "Plenty nosy, kits. Anyhow," she added, "Do you want to see your brother?" Dogkit brightened, "Okay!" He followed the small golden tabby she-cat to the medicine den. The bitter tang of herbs touched Dogkit's strong nose, making him pull a face. "Yuck," he muttered, and glanced around. Spotting Cedarkit, he sprang forward. "Cedarkit!" he exclaimed. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to--"

"It's fine, Dogkit," said the gray kit drowsily. He yawned. "It doesn't even hurt anymore, and Buzzardsky said that the wound wasn't deep," he added, and yawned again. "Sorry...Buzzardsky gave me herbs that make me feel...really, really sleepy...they were these tasty little seeds." Buzzardsky hurried in, took one look at Cedarkit, and began to usher Dogkit out."Out!" she snapped. "Out! He needs rest!"

Dogkit, sighing, left the medicine den. He spotted Sootspots striding towards him, looking furious. "What were you doing in the medicine den?" she snarled, but didn't wait for an answer. "Come along, you! Naptime!" and she started shoving him towards the nursery.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya!! Thanks for reading the second chapter! The third chapter will be out soon :3

**Author's Note:**

> Heya! This is my first warriors story on this site :DDD I'll probably put most of my warriors fanfics on here for now on. 
> 
> Anyways, I have loads of other unfinished fanfictions on another site. If you wanna check out my FanFiction.net account, here's a link:  
> https://www.fanfiction.net/~tinyscourge1112
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks for reading!!


End file.
